


the neighbors across the street

by ingenious_spark



Series: No Rush (+sequel) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But then we’d be missing out on the joys of semi-public sex on your sixth-floor balcony.” He objects playfully. “Think of what your neighbors across the street will be missing out on.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the story of the neighbors across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the neighbors across the street

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through writing No Rush, when I got inspired by the line in the summary and started thinking about things. And then I wrote them down, which I should evidently never be allowed to do.
> 
> This evolved into a running joke about Beth moving away from England to New York with me, where we live in an apartment together as asexual lesbian life partners and have a beautiful son in the form of a Russian blue cat named Darian. 
> 
> You can expect more of this verse, but I don't expect you to read it.
> 
> This is, rather obviously, for Beth.
> 
> New York, babe. Someday.

The redheaded girl pauses in front of her open casement window. The sounds of traffic are low, six stories below, a thriving city gone home for the most part. It’s an odd time of evening, she reflects, being right after most nine-to-fivers have gone home. Really, most everyone’s gone home and nobody’s quite on their way out for the night. 

The summer night is warm, balmy and just a little breezy. The wind brings her things, scents – someone’s barbecuing, there’s a scent of day-old pizza, a faint whiff of fruit and honey. There’s the ever-present scent and sound of the traffic below. Even though it’s a small, narrow street – three lanes at its widest, it’s still New York. The wind also brings sounds; low laughter, a man by the tone.

Her eyes drift to the apartment directly across. There are two very lovely men who live there together, and she and her partner enjoy speculating what they get up to in order to keep such irregular, interesting hours. She can see them, half-in half-out of their French door and tiny balcony. The rails are thin and widely spaced, for which she’s never been quite this surprised-slash-grateful-slash-mortified. 

They are beautiful together. She half-turns, toward the inside of her own apartment, where her own partner is seated at the computer.

“Beth. Get over here, now.” The black-haired girl looks up, before obediently (curiously) getting up and coming over.

“What is it, love?” She asks, her British accent undiminished by living in America. It’s a stark contrast to the other girl’s Spanish-tinged Southwestern drawl.

“Look out there and tell me I’m hallucinating Foxy and Sexy having sex on their balcony.” Beth’s head whips around and her eyes get huge. Her hands clap over her mouth as she restrains herself from squealing aloud. The redhead’s eyes get wide and she starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh-my-god it’s really happening!” She says in a barely-restrained squeal. They watch for a few long moments and exchange soft sighs of regret when the two men go back indoors to (presumably) finish what they started.

“That deserves a squeeing text post on Tumblr.” Beth declares. The redhead nods her head so vigorously that hair falls into her face. Beth chuckles and pushes it behind her ear for her.

“The girls are going to be so jealous! That was mortifyingly awesome! I sort of feel like a horrible human being but that was really hot.” The redhead squeals. Beth smiles brightly, typing out her awkward joy for the world to see.

“Do you think it’s weird, Robin?” Beth asks. Robin cocks her head to one side, unconsciously emulating the bird for which she was named.

“You mean…” she starts slowly, “Do you think it’s weird that the two of us, who are asexual lesbian life partners, think that the aesthetics of our very hot, very not-asexual gay couple-across-the-street neighbors getting it on is awesome and hot?” They look at each other for a long moment.

“Nah.” They chorus simultaneously, before Beth clicks the “post” button. 

“If you feed the cat I’ll put the kettle on,” Robin offers. “Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch the Hollow Crown and have all the feelings.” Beth nods and gets up.

“Sounds good, but I’ll do the tea, you feed the cat. You Americans know nothing about good tea.”

“Thank you darling, I can feel the love.”

“Kick it in the unmentionables, then.”


End file.
